The background description of WO 95/16729 is relevant here also.
Stretch/cling films have wide application, including bundling packaged food and other goods. One application of particular interest is in the bundling of goods for shipping and storage, for example, the bundling of large rolls of carpet, fabric, or the like. A film having cling properties to prevent unraveling of the film from the pallet is therefore desirable. To impart cling properties or improve the cling properties of a particular film, a number of techniques have been employed, such as the addition of tackifying additives or use of polar ethylene copolymers such ethylene acrylates in the (co) polymer. Common tackifying additives include polybutenes, terpene resins, alkali metal and glycerol stearates and oleates and hydrogenated rosins and rosin esters.
Multilayer films offer the advantage of imparting several properties not easily obtained from a single layer. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,654 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,763, which are incorporated by reference. With a multilayer film, a stretch/cling wrap can have cling properties on one side and, for example, slip properties on the other. It is desirable to have a film having cling properties without the adverse effects found with existing film structures and tackifying additives detailed above.